Severus et le chaton
by Iroko
Summary: Les journées du professeur Severus Rogue sont remplies de contrariétés. Heureusement qu'il peut se détendre de temps en temps, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un livre de potion à la main, un chaton sur les genoux...


Titre : Severus et le chaton

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Une idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu le chapitre 11 de Sensuel de angel01heart.

**Severus et le chaton**

Pestant contre ces horribles têtards – à la tête aussi vide que ses bocaux après leur passage – qu'on ose appeler des étudiants, Severus Rogue, professeur et grand maître de potion, entra dans ses appartements et s'effondra sur son canapé. Le pire c'est qu'il devait supporter cet arrogant irrespectueux de Potter qui n'était même pas capable de préparer correctement la moindre potion. Severus ne prenait même plus de plaisir à lui infliger des retenues, sachant que s'il ne trouvait pas un travail à faire pour un autre professeur, il devrait supporter sa présence le temps de la retenue. Et même derrière une porte la présence du garçon l'horripilait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Severus saisit un livre de potion histoire de se calmer avant le dîner. Il risquait d'en avoir besoin. Si Harry était la personne qui l'énervait le plus – à égalité avec son père – la deuxième était sans doute le professeur McGonnagall. Bon le vieux fou avec ses bonbons au citron aussi, mais présentement c'était surtout McGonnagall. Car la fin de l'année s'approchait mine de rien et encore une fois il semblerait qu'elle allait garder la coupe des quatre maisons et celle de Quidditch. Et tout ça grâce à Potter ! À ses foutus dons d'attrapeur et à sa foutue manie de sauver le monde magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quasiment chaque année, ce qui poussait le vieux fou à lui donner des points qui rattrapaient en partie ceux qu'il perdait tout au long de l'année. Et personne ne trouvait anormal que se soit ce gosse immature qui doive se retrouver en première ligne, le forçant lui, à le protéger. Dumbledore avait tendance à savoir quasiment tout ce qui se passait dans le château, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper lui-même de ce genre de problème ? Plutôt que de tout laisser à un gamin qui avait mieux à faire, comme combler ses lacunes démesurées en potion par exemple.

C'est avec encore une certaine aigreur que Severus gagna la grand salle. Il entama son repas en fusillant d'un regard noir tous ceux qu'il voyait. Les élèves se recroquevillaient et les professeurs secouaient la tête, habitués. Une fois la corvée terminée, Severus s'empressa de quitter cet endroit grouillant d'asticots. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore à gérer un duel entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Tant pis pour les points qu'il aurait pu enlever, son fauteuil l'attendait. Et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Severus ruminait devant le feu lorsqu'il entendit enfin un miaulement. Ouvrant la porte, il regarda à gauche et à droite pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de choper la boule de poils noire. Se rasseyant avec bonheur cette fois-ci, il commença à caresser le chaton qui se mit à ronronner immédiatement. Severus sourit devant ce spectacle. Qui aurait cru que le terrifiant professeur, terreur des élèves, mangemort à temps partiel, apprécie les chats ? Surtout quand on voyait sa relation avec McGonnagall ? Mais ce petit chaton avait su toucher son cœur, comme Lily il y a bien longtemps.

Severus l'avait trouvé par hasard, perdu dans les couloirs des cachots au début de l'année. Le chaton s'était montré méfiant mais Severus l'avait vite apaisé avec de la nourriture. Il était plutôt maigre sans être squelettique. Au fil des mois il s'était un peu remplumé. Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait pu s'attacher à cette boule de poil. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il avait envie d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime un peu. Sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée sans qu'il se rajoute une introspection pour ça, aussi se contentait-il de profiter des ronronnements apaisants de la bestiole.

Il aurait volontiers passé tout son temps libre assis dans un fauteuil, le chaton sur les genoux, un livre de potion dans une main et l'autre occupée à caresser la boule de poils, de chaleur et d'amour. Mais il avait ses cours à préparer, des potions à faire, des missions à remplir pour l'Ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et malheureusement le chaton disparaissait toujours avant le matin, ne revenant traîner devant ses quartiers qu'après le dîner, et encore pas tous les jours. C'était sans doute ça la fameuse indépendance des chats. Réfrénant un stupide élan de jalousie à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre caresse son chaton, Severus alla se coucher, heureux de voir que l'animal s'étendait contre lui. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

Alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé, le chaton s'éveilla. Vérifiant que son compagnon dormait profondément il descendit du lit et rejoignit le salon. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il se transforma pour prendre rapidement une forme humaine. Ouvrant la porte avec précaution, Harry Potter regarda à droite et à gauche. Puis il rejoignit son dortoir, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Aucun d'eux ne pourrait comprendre, peut-être Hermionne et encore. Harry n'était même pas lui-même sûr de comprendre pourquoi son détesté prof de potions lui semblait si réconfortant quand il était sous sa forme d'animagus. D'ailleurs cette forme ne servait pas à grand chose à part avoir plein de câlins facilement. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir un animagus plus imposant, plus utile ? Un lion, par exemple, il aurait pu coller la peur de sa vie à ce nuisible de Drago Malefoy. Sauf qu'il se serait fait remarquer.

Au moins il passait inaperçu en chaton. Miss Teigne ne faisait même pas attention à lui, même plus besoin de cape d'invisibilité quand il était seul. Et puis c'était pas désagréable de recevoir un peu d'affection. Les étreintes d'Hermionne et de Mme Weasley étaient réconfortantes mais un peu étouffantes, et quelque chose lui disait que ce serait pire s'il prenait une petite amie. De toute manière on était en guerre pas de temps pour la bagatelle.

D'ailleurs Harry était bien content de savoir que Severus était de son côté, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de râler contre le vieux fou et l'insupportable Potter. Voir Severus énervé n'était pas rassurant mais alors il laissait souvent échapper des informations intéressantes. Harry avait faillit tomber dans les pommes en apprenant que Severus avait aimé sa mère. Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à avoir une conversation calme avec la victime attitrée de son père, et qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur sa mère ? En attendant, il se contenterait des caresses, ronronnant de son mieux en remerciement.

FIN


End file.
